the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Druids
"We are all children of The Father and the Mother." The Druids were once the people of the wild places, the lands outside the maps, the frontier dwellers and foreigners who visited the other Orders only rarely. How different things are today when Druid groups now number across the planet and operate out in the open. From forest dwelling neo-pagans to modern spiritualist groups, the Order of Druids has certainly made a comeback here in this modern age. The central theology of the Order is that they recognize a transcendent Creator whom they recognize as God the Father, but also worship nature as the Mother. This twin-worship, of both God and nature, Father and Mother, is what puts them at arm's length with the other Orders. Certainly with the more traditional and conservative ones. Aspect of God: God & Nature AKA: Order of Gaia, Druidic Order, the "Treehuggers." Paradigm: Gaia. Druid Degrees Facts: -Druids feel at home in nature, especially in forests and jungles. The abundant natural life suits them aesthetically and they commune with many of the nature spirits and elementals that live there. Outsiders who attempt to track and kill a Druid in the Wood may find themselves having to fight the land itself: intense heat, rain, thunder, clouds of mosquitoes, falling rocks, etc. -Druids often have extensive knowledge of natural remedies and the medical arts. -The Order is often closely associated with folk or nature-based Tribes. -The changing of the seasons is important to the Druids and they often get together to celebrate these natural transformations. -Druid Chantries tend to be deep in the forest and are used for the celebration of life. This often takes the form of a bonfire, wine, food and plenty of dancing. Guests are allowed but it is normally invitation only. -Druid powers revolve around the manipulation of plant life: wrapping foes with vines or brambles, changing the landscape, gifting trees with the powers of movement, etc. Poisonous plant life and fast regeneration are also typical of the Order as well. -Plant-based Supernaturals will be favorable towards Druids as will most nature spirits or Elementals from the wilds. -They possess ties to the Eco-Terrorist movement and environmentalist community. -Druids are natural allies to the Remnant Order with whom they have always had a genial relationship with. -Druids may not be the most stoic of people, but they have a well-deserved reputation for having a good time. It's a stereotype that a Druid has never found an alcoholic concoction they didn't like. -Druids heal faster when surrounded or aided by herbal remedies. One more reason attacking them out in nature is idiotic (unless it's in the desert or the arctic?). -Druids who reach Veteran status are often awarded the title of 'Oaken' instead. -Ancient Ireland is especially associated with the Order of Druids. Once they were the dominant form of religion among the Celts who ruled mainland Europe. But after being pushed out into far-flung Ireland by the advancing Romans, the Druids were finally pushed out of their island by the Order of Priests and their Christian missionary allies. -The Order of Druids represents one of the oldest Tribal traditions on the planet. Neolithic cultures had representations of the Earth as a sort of goddess or provider for the people. Native American Shamans, certain sects of Buddhists in the Orient, and Australian aboriginals all have a strong presence within the Druidic Order. Mother Earth: Druids are a Petitioner Order and their Paradigm is Gaia - better known in modern times as Mother Earth. Druids worship her alongside The Father and can call out to her for special supernatural powers and abilities. They can also associate with other Supernaturals or forces associated with the Gaia Paradigm. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Natural Alliances: -Order of Remnants = This should be a no-brainer. The Gaian Order and the Survivors go hand in hand, since Remnant powers tend to be nature-based geared towards survivalism. -Order of Creationists = The Beast Order is close to Gaia and those Adepts most devoted to her. In times of trouble, Druids can rely on the support of their local Creationists. -Order of Infinity = Nature points to a Creator, the very order and symmetry of her design naturally leads back to the Infinite Order. Because of this, Druids and Theists tend to be on good terms. There are a few Druids who view the Divine with suspicion, believing that God is at best uncaring or possibly even cruel, but these are a minority. By and large, Gaia's Children and God's Chosen get along just nicely. Factions: -Celts = Pre-Roman culture was rife with Druids, especially the Celts. Celtic culture and artwork is still immensely popular with the modern Order. -Dark Woods = This Faction of Druids believes in taking to the extreme in the defense of the planet's natural resources. Whatever it takes to protect nature's future. -Gaia's Friends = These Druids work in the field of ecology and environmental protection. They eschew the more violent methods of some of the darker Factions within the Order and believe that only through peaceful and practical education of the public can nature be properly protected. -Hippies = Did the Druids cause the Hippie movement of the late twentieth century? Most Adepts believe they certainly had a hand in it. It would also explain how the hippies became so enamored of hallucinogenic plants. -Urban Druids = These neo-pagans are taking their ways and plant-life into the oxygen-starved super-cities and urban landscapes of the world. References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Plant_Manipulation -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poison_Ivy_(comics) -http://www.druidry.org/druid-way/druid-beliefs -http://www.britannia.com/wonder/michell2.html -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWw2ZVPsQE4 Category:Gaia